Supernatural: War of the Worlds
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡El crossover del siglo! Cuando un misterioso cilindro de metal cae cerca de Grovers Mill, New Jersey, Sam y Dean Winchester acuden a investigar, topandose cara a cara con una invasión alienigena a la Tierra.
1. El inicio de la invasión

**SUPERNATURAL**

**War of the Worlds**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo, con algunos conceptos basados en la obra de H. G. Wells, "La Guerra de los Mundos")**

**1**

**El inicio de la invasión **

En las primeras décadas del siglo XXI, nadie hubiera creído que la Tierra estaba siendo observada atentamente a través del espacio por inteligencias superiores a las del hombre… y tan mortales como él. Desde un antiguo mundo de nuestro sistema solar, mentes que son para nosotros lo que nosotros somos para los animales –fríos e indiferentes- envidiaban a la Tierra y hacían planes en contra nuestra.

Ocupado en sus asuntos, el hombre había sido analizado y estudiado, como el hombre con su microscopio puede estudiar a los diminutos seres que habitan en un vaso con agua. Al observar nuestro planeta con aparatos e ingenios que ni siquiera podemos imaginar, vieron en nuestro mundo una estrella de esperanza, puesto que el suyo, Marte, estaba yermo frío y seco, y agonizaba. Con potentes telescopios, los marcianos miraron hacia nuestro planeta y vieron el verde de la vegetación y el azul del agua, con una atmósfera llena de nubes de fertilidad. Y a través de esas nubes pudieron ver en la superficie vastas extensiones de tierra habitada, y mares surcados por los navíos.

Dirigir sus esfuerzos hacia nuestro mundo fue la única manera en que ésta agónica raza pudo escapar de su pronta destrucción; mientras Marte se colocaba en el punto más cercano a la Tierra, se extendió la noticia de un destello en su superficie, como el disparo de un gran cañón.

Los detectores satelitales de la NASA indicaron una bola de gas incandescente que avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia la Tierra. Cientos de observadores astronómicos vieron el destello esa noche, y durante diez noches… un destello de "gas" cada noche de ese año. Nadie pudo explicar por qué cesaron abruptamente después del décimo…

Con infinita complacencia, la gente siguió con sus asuntos, confiada, como siempre, en su dominio casi total sobre la materia.

Es posible que las bacterias bajo el microscopio se sintiesen igual…

* * *

**Grovers Mill, Nueva Jersey. **

**Noche. **

El Chevrolet Impala negro salía del pueblo por la ruta rápidamente. En la radio sonaba _"Creedence"_ y mientras su hermano manejaba, Sam Winchesterbostezó de sueño. No dormía desde hacía varias horas; el caso con ribetes sobrenaturales ocurrido en la localidad que acababan de abandonar había consumido casi todas sus fuerzas. Dean se dio cuenta y le prometió que pararían en el próximo motel que encontraran.

-Con un poco de suerte, los dos echaremos una larga siesta – dijo – Yo también estoy molido – volvió su mirada a la carretera. La única iluminación que había venia de los faros delanteros del coche - ¿Quién dijo que luchar contra Leviatanes no era agotador? Esos monstruos siguen dándome escalofríos.

-A mí también – Sam volvió a bostezar – Ojala pudiéramos terminar con esto y… - se interrumpió.

La radio comenzó a producir un fuerte sonido de estática. Dean frunció el ceño. Le dio un golpe al aparato.

-Maldición. Otra vez se arruinó esta porquería – molesto, tocó el dial y cambió de estación emisora. La estática siguió hasta que la onda volvió y escucharon hablar a un locutor de noticias – Voy a tener que hacerla revisar. ¡Lo único que falta es que empiece con problemas en el equipo de audio!

Sam asintió distraídamente. La voz del hombre de la radio centró su atención. Estaba dando un parte de algo acaecido hace poco. Cuando Dean amagó con cambiar de emisora a por música otra vez, lo detuvo.

-Espera. Quiero oír esto.

-Repetimos: alarma general por la entrada a la atmósfera de un objeto volador no identificado – decía el locutor – Se cree que el objeto estaría dirigiéndose a una zona cercana a Nueva Jersey, en Grovers Mill. No tenemos certeza de… pura especulación y… Guardia Nacional…

La transmisión radial se vio interrumpida de a momentos por explosiones de estática. Sam y Dean se miraron, perplejos. Fuera lo que fuera, la cosa se dirigía hacia algún lugar cercano al que acababan de salir.

-Me pregunto qué rayos… - Dean no acabó la frase. Súbitamente el coche se paró. La radio enmudeció y las luces delanteras del Impala se apagaron. Consternados, los Winchester no entendían qué sucedía; en ese momento un potente destello venido del cielo los iluminó.

Atronando, un objeto envuelto en llamas cayó a cierta distancia de donde ellos estaban. La explosión fue tal que los dos saltaron en sus asientos. Cuando la cosa acabó, el auto arrancó solo y la radio y los faros se encendieron.

-Ok, no voy a negarlo: esto es bien raro – comentó Dean.

-Cayó cerca de Grovers Mill – observó Sam - ¿Qué crees que sea?

-No sé. ¿Un meteorito, tal vez?

-Vamos. Echémosle un vistazo.

-¿Por qué? Que yo sepa, no somos astrónomos…

-Pero puede haber algo raro en todo esto. Digo, ¿desde cuando la caída de un meteorito afecta a los aparatos? El coche se apagó justo cuando esa cosa pasó encima de nosotros.

-Okey, okey – Dean suspiró. Puso el coche rumbo a la zona del impacto- Vamos a mirar, pero solo será un momento. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer, que ir tras un pedazo de basura espacial.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Por ejemplo, dormir. O tomar una cerveza, claro.

Sam resopló. Había veces en que su hermano se pasaba de gracioso, para su gusto.


	2. El cilindro

**2**

**El cilindro **

El sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte. Dean condujo el coche hasta el final de la ruta. Lo detuvo al inicio de un camino de tierra. A lo lejos, en la distancia y tras los árboles, una inmensa columna de humo se elevaba hacia el cielo del amanecer.

-Es lo más cercano que puedo llegar – dijo, mientras su hermano y él bajaban – Tendremos que ir a pie hasta el lugar.

Sam y Dean caminaron por el bosque hasta llegar al límite del mismo. Una vez ahí, ambos se quedaron pasmados ante lo que vieron… y no eran los únicos. Una surtida multitud de personas se agolpaban alrededor del objeto caído.

-Dios mío – musitó Sam.

-No se parece a ningún meteorito que yo haya visto jamás – reconoció Dean, rascándose la cabeza – Más bien, ésta cosa parece…

-Un enorme cilindro demasiado ancho – acabó la frase su hermano por él. Efectivamente, enterrado hasta la mitad en un gigantesco cráter abierto en la tierra y humeando todavía, un gran cilindro de metal de treinta metros de ancho yacía bajo la luz del amanecer.

-Sammy…creo que estoy borracho – Dean se pasó una mano por la cara- No puedo creer lo que veo.

-Yo tampoco, pero es real. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?

-Tengo la mente revuelta, Sammy. Ilústrame.

-¡Extraterrestres! Dean, ¡eso que hay ahí es una nave extraterrestre!

-¡Whoa! ¡Despacio, vaquero! ¿Nave extraterrestre? ¿Esa cosa? No se parece en nada a un plato volador. Es solo un inmenso cilindro enterrado en el suelo, nada más.

-¿Un cilindro de metal? ¿Qué cayó del cielo? – Sam enarcó una ceja.

-Lo admito. ¡Pero tiene que haber una explicación racional para esto!

-Seguro… como también la hay para los vampiros, lobisones, fantasmas, demonios y monstruos que siempre enfrentamos.

Dean se encogió de hombros, rindiéndose. Pensar en extraterrestres lo ponía nervioso. Siempre consideró las historias sobre hombrecitos verdes meros delirios. Ahora que tenía frente a sus narices una prueba real y tangible de vida más allá de las estrellas, no sabía qué pensar.

-Vamos. Vamos a ver allá abajo – dijo Sam, de repente – Hay gente trabajando al lado del cilindro.

-Espera. Hay policías también. ¿A poco crees que esto es presentarse y pedir ver la zona como si nada? No nos van a dejar que nos acerquemos.

-¿Y para qué tenemos nuestras identificaciones falsas de agentes del FBI, eh? – Sam sacó su placa. Sonrió, astuto. Dean asintió.

-Cierto. Lo había olvidado.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta el borde del cilindro. Un policía local quiso impedirles el paso. Los Winchester, con toda calma, le mostraron sus identificaciones.

-Agentes Forrester y Gump – dijo Dean. El policía se apresuró a corregir su error. Los dejó pasar de inmediato.

-¿Quién está a cargo? – le preguntó Sam.

-El Sheriff Landis, junto con el profesor Ogilvy – el policía señaló a dos hombres parados al borde del cráter, dando órdenes a los que trabajaban en desenterrar una parte del cilindro. Los Winchester fueron hacia ellos y se presentaron.

-Que rápido que llegan ustedes dos – comentó el Sheriff – Nos vimos en el pueblo, ¿recuerdan?

-Como olvidarlo, Sr. Landis – Dean sonrió, falsamente – Justo andábamos cerca cuando esta… cosa se estrelló. ¿Qué pueden decirnos sobre ella?

-Cuando Ogilvy, mis hombres y yo llegamos, la parte superior de éste cilindro se estaba desenroscando – explicó el Sheriff – Parece haberse detenido.

-No es tan así – intervino Ogilvy. Se trataba de un venerable anciano de cabellos blancos, con peinado a lo "Einstein" y lentes redondos. Fumaba copiosamente de una pipa – Todavía se sienten ruidos en su interior, por lo que presumimos que es hueco.

-Perdone, profesor… ¿Ésta cosa podría tratarse de una nave extraterrestre? – preguntó Sam. El Sheriff bufó, incrédulo. El científico se tomó un momento antes de responder.

-Evidentemente, no es natural – dijo – Creemos que está relacionado con ciertas explosiones misteriosas en Marte.

-¿Marcianos? – Dean tampoco se lo podía creer, pese a todo– Perdóneme, pero pensé que Marte estaba deshabitado. ¿No era una roca yerma y estéril?

-Alguna vez pudo ser diferente – dijo otro hombre, acercándose a ellos- Alguna vez pudo tener un ecosistema similar al nuestro, en el pasado.

-¿Y usted es…?

-Soy el doctor Richard Pierson – les tendió la mano, saludándolos – Soy astrónomo de Princeton y colega del Prof. Ogilvy. Un gusto.

-¿Usted cree que ésta sea una nave alienígena, Dr. Pierson? – Sam repitió su pregunta. El segundo científico miró hacia el cilindro.

-Es seguro que terrestre no es. Lo estamos escaneando con aparatos sofisticados que trajimos con nosotros, y ninguno revela mucho. Al parecer, algo interfiere con ellos a propósito – el astrónomo frunció el ceño- La probabilidad de que haya algo humano ahí dentro es de un millón a una.

-Pero vamos, doctor. ¿Marcianos? – el Sheriff resopló, disgustado – Yo no lo creo, la verdad.

-¿Qué piensa usted? – quiso saber Sam.

-Pienso que esto es obra de alguna nación de la Tierra. Hasta puede ser un intento de ataque terrorista frustrado.

-¡Oh, vamos Landis! – Pierson se quejó - ¿Desde cuando Grovers Mill, Nueva Jersey, es tan importante para Al-Qaeda?

-¿Pretende usted que me crea en hombrecitos verdes, doctor?

La discusión acalorada entre el astrónomo y el policía se vio súbitamente interrumpida por un sonido agudo. Todos miraron a la parte superior del cilindro: _¡Se estaba abriendo! _

-¡Se desenrosca otra vez! – exclamó Ogilvy, excitado.

-¡Todos aléjense de esa cosa! ¡Ya! – el grito del Sheriff hizo que la gente que trabajaba en desenterrar al aparato alienígena saliera del cráter y se alejara. Lo mismo hicieron los Winchester y los científicos.

La tapa giró y giró… hasta que cayó libre a un costado provocando un estruendo. Todos contuvieron la respiración, esperando. Algo comenzó a moverse desde las sombras del interior de la abertura…

-Algo está saliendo – comentó Dean en voz alta – Parecen… ¿Tentáculos?

-¡Cielo santo! – exclamó alguien.

La criatura asomó su amorfo cuerpo fuera de la entrada abierta. Se trataba de una especie de pulpo gris, de piel húmeda y gomosa, dos pares de enormes ojos negros como el ébano y una diminuta boca que parecía una "V", de la cual soltaba unas babas. Se deslizó fuera de la nave cilíndrica y miró a todos los presentes con frialdad, sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¡Dios mío, Dean! ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? – preguntó Sam a su hermano, entre susurros. Dean asintió.

-Esto no me gusta nada. Esa cosa no se parece en nada a E.T – palpó la culata de su pistola, para sentirse más seguro – Sammy, creo que mejor nos alejamos de aquí cuanto antes…

-¡Landis! ¡Que nadie se acerque a la criatura! – ordenó Pierson. El Sheriff lo ignoró; tan embobado estaba con el marciano que no atinó a moverse, siquiera.

El extraterrestre siguió mirando a la multitud reunida con gelidez, hasta que volvió a meterse en el cilindro. El profesor Ogilvy y varios hombres decidieron tomar la posta y esgrimiendo una bandera blanca, se acercaron a la abertura.

-¿Qué hacen esos inconscientes? – Dean se alarmó - ¡Hey! ¡No se acerquen! ¡Vengan!

Ogilvy lo ignoró. Junto a su grupo, sacudió la bandera blanca en señal de paz.

Fueron recibidos por un nuevo movimiento dentro de la nave: un largo tentáculo de metal se estiró y de su punta, brotó un potente rayo abrasador de color verde.

Ogilvy y su gente perecieron achicharrados en un parpadeo. No contentos con eso, los alienígenas dirigieron su potente arma hacia el resto de la multitud, barriendo el lugar e incinerándolos a todos.

Dean y Sam echaron a correr. El rayo de energía pasó muy cerca suyo. Atinaron a esconderse tras un montículo de tierra, aterrorizados por lo que sucedía.

El rayo acabó con casi todos e incineró el cercano bosque también. Cuando acabó, el tentáculo de metal se retrajo dentro del cilindro y se hizo el silencio… roto solo por el crepitar del fuego que devoraba a los árboles.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Dean a su hermano menor. Muy impresionado, Sam asintió - ¡Mierda! – echó un vistazo al incendio a su alrededor- ¡Estamos jodidos! ¡Son hostiles!

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?

-Por lo pronto, salir de aquí. Decididamente cazar extraterrestres está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción. A la cuenta de tres, nos levantamos y echamos a correr hacia donde dejamos el auto… ¿Okey?

-Okey.

-Uno… dos… ¡Tres!

Los Winchester salieron a la carrera de su escondite. Nada les ocurrió hasta llegar al Impala negro. Justo en ese instante, comenzaron a aparecer camiones del Ejército, acompañados por Jeeps, Humvees y soldados a pie, cargando sus armas…

-¡Quietos! – varios soldados les apuntaron con pesadas ametralladoras. Los registraron y encontraron las identificaciones falsas del FBI. Desconociendo el engaño, las creyeron ciertas al toque.

-¡Son Federales, capitán! – dijo alguien hablándole al hombre al mando.

-¡Que rápido que han llegado! – el militar se les acercó – Soy el capitán Wells. Vimos un destello cuando veníamos para acá… - hizo una pausa. Miró en dirección al cilindro y el incendiado bosque que lo rodeaba- ¡Cielos! ¡Hay cadáveres carbonizados allí! ¿Qué paso?

-¡Les dispararon! – le informó Dean - ¡Con una especie de rayo! Son una clase de monstruo…

-¡Muy bien! – lo interrumpió Wells - ¡Desplieguen la artillería! ¡Hay que acordonar el área! – el militar empezó a ladrar ordenes a sus soldados – Ustedes dos, será mejor que se marchen de aquí. Ésta misión se ha vuelto una acción militar autorizada por el Estado Mayor. ¡No puedo perder el tiempo haciendo de niñera de dos Federales!

-No lo diga dos veces, capitán. Vamos, Sammy.

-¡Espera! ¡Mira eso! – Sam señaló al cilindro - ¡Algo sucede!

Con un súbito estruendo y sonido de aparatos activándose, una inmensa maquina de tres patas surgió del cilindro, lista para atacar…


	3. El hombre que vendió al mundo

**3**

**El hombre que vendió al mundo **

-¿Qué diablos es eso? – preguntó Wells en voz alta, a nadie en particular. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un impresionante sonido del trípode alienígeno, como una trompeta que sonaba.

-¡Nada bueno, sin duda! – Dean aferró a su hermano del brazo - ¡Vamos, Sam! ¡Sube al auto!

-¡Capitán! ¡Mire! ¡Tres maquinas más! – anunció un soldado. Del cilindro se alzaron tres nuevos trípodes extraterrestres, haciendo temblar la tierra con sus patas mecánicas al apoyarlas.

-¡Atención! ¡Desplegar armas! ¡Ya! – ordenó el capitán. Se olvidó de los Winchester totalmente.

-¡Muévete, Sam! – Dean lo empujó. En ese momento el Ejército comenzó a disparar sus armas. El estruendo fue tal que solo se oía el rugir de las balas y los cohetes cruzando el aire.

En tan solo un segundo, aquello se convirtió en una guerra.

-¡Al coche! – Dean empujó a su hermano al interior del Impala. Se sentó tras el volante y arrancó. Lo hizo justo cuando el primer trípode abría fuego y el rayo destructor abrasaba a los soldados.

-¡Rápido, Dean! ¡Rápido! – gritó Sam, mirando hacia atrás.

-¡Mierda, mierda! – pisó el acelerador. El coche corrió a toda velocidad por la ruta, mientras los trípodes avanzaban lentamente, atacando y matando a todo el batallón.

* * *

El Impala se alejó por la ruta, en dirección contraria de los agresores alienígenos. Los Winchester permanecieron en silencio todo el trayecto que los alejaba de Grovers Mill y de la batalla. Llegaron a la final a una antigua estación de servicio en desuso y finalmente, pararon.

-¡Dios! – Dean sacudió la cabeza – Sammy, ¿es real o estamos soñando?

-Me temo que es real – Sam se mordió el labio inferior. Temblaba.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué carajo es esto, Sammy?

-Una invasión extraterrestre. Eso es lo que es.

-¡Una jodida invasión extraterrestre! – Dean le dio un golpe al volante - ¿Me quieres decir cómo mierda se combate esto? ¿Cómo diablos se supone que tenemos que lidiar con esto?

Silencio. Sam no dijo nada. Dean resopló. Se bajó del coche y le descargó una patada a la rueda del auto, indignado.

El sol de la mañana pronto daría paso al del mediodía. La estación de servicio se veía tranquila. Todo era tan surreal; a pocos kilómetros de allí tenia lugar una guerra… quizás la guerra más terrible de la historia humana.

Dean se apoyó en el coche. Cerró los ojos un rato. Sintió como Sam salía del auto y se le unía, suspirando ruidosamente.

-Tenemos que movernos – le dijo – Esos… trípodes estarán pronto aquí. Tenemos que seguir, Dean.

-Ok. Haremos esto: iremos por provisiones y armas. Encontraremos un lugar donde guarecernos y luego… luego veremos qué hacer. ¿Está bien?

A falta de un plan mejor, los Winchester convinieron hacer aquello. Subieron a su auto y siguieron rumbo.

* * *

La tarde pasó volando. Al caer el sol, la invasión se había extendido notablemente.

Después de repostar combustible, tomar todas sus armas y provisiones, los Winchester viajaban por la ruta alejándose de las urbanizaciones importantes. Seguían oyendo por la radio los espantosos relatos sobre la invasión y fue de esa manera que se enteraron cómo iba la situación.

Los marcianos y sus trípodes habían llegado a Nueva York; su primera acción al cruzar el río Hudson fue destruir el puente. Sin duda, no era una acción al azar. De esa manera, habían incapacitado a la ciudad y podían ocuparla a su antojo.

El Ejército norteamericano y la Guardia Nacional no se quedaron de brazos cruzados. Apersonándose en el lugar con unidades de tierra y aéreas, abrieron fuego contra el enemigo, descubriendo tarde el blindaje invisible que protegía a los trípodes.

Los marcianos arrasaron con todo y emplearon una nueva arma contra las fuerzas terrestres: un humo negro que mataba al mero contacto. Dean y Sam escucharon por la radio las teorías acerca de esa arma química. Al parecer, se trataba de una neurotoxina que afectaba el cerebro y lo hacia literalmente papilla.

Los Winchester se sintieron impotentes. Aquél suceso superaba las posibilidades de las que disponían. Siempre se las arreglaban para matar al monstruo de turno, pero en ésta ocasión era diferente. En este caso, el monstruo iba pertrechado con un avanzado artilugio bio-mecánico de varios pies de altura, rayos de energía y escudos invisibles.

-Ahora sé cómo se sienten las hormigas – comentó Dean, serio. Hacía un buen rato que atravesaban carreteras desoladas y vacías, sumidas en la oscuridad. Sam desplegó un mapa de caminos; leyéndolo señaló una ruta hacia las montañas -Odio huir mientras la gente inocente muere – masculló – Deberíamos estar luchando contra esas cosas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con pistolas y escopetas? – Sam suspiró – Hay que admitirlo: no podemos hacer nada ésta vez.

-Aun así, me siento tan inútil…

-Lo que usualmente es cierto – dijo una voz desde el asiento trasero.

Sam y Dean se volvieron. Crowley había aparecido, sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué carajo haces aquí? ¿Qué haces en mí coche?

-Tranquilo, Dean. Solo pasaba a saludar a mis viejos amigos, ahora, en esta, la hora más oscura del mundo.

-Hum… me imagino que estarás feliz. ¡Tú y esos marcianos harían una bonita pareja!

El demonio rió.

-No te creas. No es bueno para el negocio que unos pulpos venidos del espacio lo suplanten a uno como el villano principal de la temporada, pero, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? – se encogió de hombros – Así son las cosas. La Tierra ha cambiado de dueños. Hay que adaptarse.

-Si no vas a ayudarnos, ya te puedes ir yendo – Dean lo miró por el retrovisor con odio.

-Dean, Dean, Dean… me acusas falsamente de no pensar en el bien común. Eso no es del todo cierto. En realidad me preocupo y mucho por la humanidad.

-Sí, por supuesto. Son una fuente de buenos negocios para ti…

-Algo así. Lo admito. Pero creeme que esta situación me tiene preocupado… tanto como para rebajarme de mi posición de Rey del Infierno e ir a parlamentar con nuestros ilustres visitantes del espacio exterior.

Dean pisó el freno. Detuvo el coche. Se volvió y miró al demonio con fuerza.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?

-Dije que fui a charlar un rato con los marcianos. Unos tipos interesantes, una vez los conoces. Con ideas muy frescas, realmente.

-Espera un segundo. ¿Los marcianos pueden hablar? – apuntó Sam. Crowley asintió.

-No como tú o como yo. En realidad, son telépatas. Pero eso no significó ningún problema para mí. _"Rey del Infierno"_, ¿recuerdan? – enfatizó – Tengo ciertos privilegios.

-Que interesante. Ve al grano, por favor. ¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto?

-Ya llegaremos a ese punto, paciencia – Crowley se cruzó de brazos – Como les decía, hablé con ellos. Son una raza agónica. Su mundo está yermo y seco, y no tienen recursos naturales. Agua, plantas, aire fresco, ya saben… por eso vinieron aquí. Hace rato que vigilan a la humanidad. No son bebés de pecho.

Crowley hizo una pausa. Sam y Dean aguardaron a que continuara.

-Por desgracia tienen un problema: las bacterias. Las hay por millones, junto a los virus. La Tierra entera está infestada de esas cosas diminutas, las cuales en su infinita sabiduría, Dios puso aquí. Normalmente eso sólo hubiera bastado para acabar con ellos. Por suerte, aparecí yo con la solución para todos sus males y una cura para su enfermedad. Y entonces, hicimos un trato…

Dean sacó su pistola. Apuntó al demonio en la cabeza con ella.

-¿Qué hiciste qué, grandísimo cabrón? ¿Entendí bien? ¿Has hecho un trato con esos monstruos?

-Es sencillo – Crowley sonrió – A cambio de una cura para su aflicción, la debilidad de sus cuerpos por los virus y bacterias terrestres, ellos han acordado hacerse cargo de mis más terribles enemigos – los señaló – Ustedes.

Un estruendo hizo saltar el coche. Las patas de un trípode marciano aparecieron colocándose sobre el Impala. Un sonido como una trompeta se sintió y una luz los iluminó desde arriba.

-Oh, mierda… - Dean abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Voy a extrañarlos, chicos. Se han vuelto parte de la familia ya. En fin… Bye, bye.

Crowley desapareció. Del trípode descendieron una serie de tentáculos metálicos que tomaron con fuerza al auto, izándolo.


	4. La Tierra dominada por los marcianos

**4**

**La Tierra dominada por los marcianos **

Cuando Sam y Dean recobraron la conciencia, cierto tiempo después, se vieron colgados en cruz del techo por unos arneses especiales, de los que salían tubos y cables de extraño diseño. Se hallaban en una imponente habitación llena de artilugios alienígenas de alguna clase e iluminados por un resplandor verdoso.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Sam.

-No lo sé – respondió su hermano – Lo ultimo que recuerdo era a ese trípode izándonos arriba. Después todo se vuelve negro.

Dean probó a liberarse de sus ataduras. Nada ocurrió.

-Dios, este sitio es espantoso – comentó – Es una cruza entre cámara de tortura extraterrestre y set de película clase B.

Una exclusa se abrió, cerca. Una forma de vida alienígena apareció, arrastrándose sobre sus muchos tentáculos. Los Winchester sintieron escalofríos al reconocerla: era un pulpo marciano, en todo su esplendoroso horror, quien se acercaba y los evaluaba con dos ojos de ébano, con frialdad clínica.

-Mierda. Sí que son feos – murmuró Dean. El marciano lo miró. Una sensación fue transmitida telepáticamente al humano por parte del alien: igual asco y repulsión por aquel primate sin pelo capturado, junto a otro de su misma especie – El desagrado es mutuo, calamar podrido.

Más marcianos entraron en escena. Uno de ellos traía aferrado en su tentáculo un objeto punzante unido a un largo tubo. Los Winchester se estremecieron. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Amigos míos- Crowley apareció en la sala, sonriendo – Que bueno verlos todavía con vida. Pensé que a estas alturas, mis socios habrían hecho tiras con sus carnes.

-¡Crowley! ¡Apestoso hijo de puta! ¡En cuanto salgamos de aquí, te juro que…!

-Ahorra fuerzas, Dean. Realmente las necesitaras.

El demonio se cruzó de brazos. Otros dos demonios aparecieron en la sala transportando a un aterrado humano capturado. A una orden de su jefe, lo dejaron con los marcianos y se marcharon.

-¡AAY! ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! – gritó el hombre al verse rodeado de las viscosas criaturas y sus apéndices.

-¿Qué le van a hacer? – preguntó Sam, helado por lo que estaba viendo.

-Oh. Simplemente están por tomar su almuerzo – explicó Crowley – Verán, los marcianos no comen en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Son puro cerebro, con un pobre sistema digestivo. Por eso, se inyectan la sangre fresca de otros seres por medio de tubos de alimentación.

Como confirmando sus palabras, el marciano con el objeto punzante lo hundió con fuerza en el pecho del hombre, quien gritó de dolor. La sangre fluyó de su cuerpo hasta el de los alienígenas, alimentándolos.

-Bien, así funciona la cosa… y por culpa de esos rebuscados gustos culinarios es que se enferman por causa de los virus y las bacterias presentes en la Tierra. De ahí mi intervención salvadora al proporcionarles la cura perfecta para restaurar su salud y permitirles seguir con la conquista de este planeta.

-No entiendo qué ganas tú con todo esto – apuntó Sam.

-Es sencillo. A parte de neutralizarlos a ustedes, obtengo poder, control– Crowley caminó hasta un panel de control. Presionó un botón y una pared se deslizó silenciosamente hacia arriba, revelando lo que parecía ser un campo de concentración con miles de prisioneros – Los marcianos han encerrado a los humanos que se molestan en capturar aquí. El caso es que se me permite controlar sus prisiones privadas a mi antojo. Dispongo de los humanos como quiero y luego, se los dejo a ellos, para que se alimenten bien. Fascinante relación la nuestra, ¿no creen? Yo la llamo la simbiosis perfecta.

-¡Eres un maldito traidor hijo de puta! – lo insultó Dean - ¡Vendiste a la humanidad como si fuera ganado!

-La humanidad se acabó. Ya estaba terminada desde antes de que la invasión se iniciara. Digamos que solo aceleré un poco las cosas – Crowley les guiñó el ojo.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

-Error. Ya lo he hecho. ¡Vamos, chicos! Consideren esto un cambio aceptable. Ya no hay más guerras, erradicaremos el hambre y la desigualdad social. La gente será bien atendida en los campos de concentración, bien alimentada… ¡Engordaran felices bajo mi liderazgo! Y luego, mis socios se los comerán a ellos. Es pura y simplemente la cadena de la vida, la evolución al desnudo, sin tapujos.

Sam y Dean no dijeron nada, de tan asqueados que estaban. Crowley se rió de las expresiones de sus rostros.

-¿Les gustaría ver de donde saqué la cura para los marcianos? – les preguntó.

-No, pero es seguro que nos lo vas a mostrar igual.

-Eres muy inteligente, Dean – Crowley presionó otro botón del panel de control. Otra sección de la pared se alzó, revelando una futurística celda iluminada por una luz blanca, en la cual yacía acostado sobre lo que parecía ser una camilla de operaciones un hombre vestido con un pijama de hospital. Los Winchester no necesitaron que el demonio se los dijera; sabían perfectamente quién era el prisionero, del que emergían varios tubos para extraer su sangre.

-¡Cass! – gritó Dean.

Castiel apenas entreabrió los ojos. Estaba pálido y flaco. La sangre salía de sus venas y pasaba a los tubos.

-¡He aquí la cura para la enfermedad de los marcianos! – Crowley hizo un gesto teatral - ¡Sangre de ángel, pura e inmaculada! Costó atraparlo, pero una vez hecho, el resto fue fácil. De él extraemos los anticuerpos necesarios para restaurar a los marcianos. Algo sencillo, si me lo preguntan. El desafortunado hecho es que Cass no durará mucho así, pero para cuando haya muerto no importara. Todos los marcianos estarán inoculados con su sangre especial.

-¡Esto es espantoso! ¡Estás demente!

-No, mi querido Sam. El mundo ha cambiado de dueños. Yo solo me adapto a la situación. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo otros asuntos que atender. Obligaciones de reyes y eso. Los dejo en compañía de mis amigos de Marte. Adiós.

El demonio desapareció. Los marcianos habían acabado de alimentarse del hombre, cuyo cuerpo sin vida fue arrastrado fuera de la habitación.

-¡Sammy, tenemos que salir de aquí y liberar a Cass! – dijo Dean.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo nos soltamos?

Dean pensó a prisa. No se le ocurrió nada.

Fue entonces cuando los alienígenas repararon en ellos. Al parecer era su turno de convertirse en su almuerzo.

Lentamente, sus viscosos tentáculos los acariciaron…


	5. El final de la invasión

**5**

**El final de la invasión **

Los tentáculos de los alienígenas palparon los cuerpos de los Winchester con estudiada precisión. A la final, se decidieron por uno de ellos: Sam.

Las agarraderas que lo sostenían se abrieron y el más joven de los hermanos fue libre por un momento. El suficiente para que el marciano que se acercaba con el objeto punzante y el tubo de alimentación se dispusiera a clavarlo con él.

-¡Sam! ¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Haz algo!

Dean tenía razón. Sam estudió a los seres-pulpo que lo rodeaban. Sus movimientos eran lentos, muy lentos… el suficiente como para tomar ciertas medidas urgentes.

Moviéndose velozmente, se abalanzó sobre el extraterrestre que llevaba el tubo de alimentación y se lo sacó del tentáculo. Sin dilación, lo apuñaló con él en su amorfo cuerpo, entremedio de sus dos grandes ojos negros.

Emanó abundante sangre de la mortal herida, curiosamente roja, y el pulpo se sacudió. Murió un momento después y se achaparró en el piso con sus apéndices doblados. En sí, se parecía a una araña cuando fallecía.

Lejos de atacarlo, los demás marcianos en la habitación retrocedieron asustados. Las impresiones que mediante telepatía le transmitieron se lo confirmaron: aquellas criaturas eran débiles en el fondo. Dependían solamente de su avanzada tecnología para atemorizar. Sin ella, no eran nada. Solo unos horribles pulpos, nada más.

-¡Hey, Sammy! ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Suéltame!

Sam se volvió hacia su hermano. Había visto cómo los marcianos lo liberaron de sus grilletes. Hizo lo mismo con Dean, soltándolo.

-Gracias – Dean se volvió hacia los asustados pulpos extraterrestres. Sin mediar palabras, fue hasta el que tenía más cerca y le propinó un puñetazo en su voluminosa masa. El monstruo se derrumbó, sin sentido- ¡Bichos asquerosos! ¡Está va por la Tierra!

-Sugiero que dejemos de perder el tiempo y liberemos a Cass – Sam fue hasta el panel de control. Halló el comando que presionara Crowley y al tocarlo la pared se deslizó, revelando la celda blanca.

Castiel seguía yaciendo sobre la camilla, mientras su sangre milagrosa era extraída de su cuerpo. Dean y Sam le sacaron de encima los tubos y sondas de alimentación y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

El ángel tardó un momento en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, reconoció a sus dos amigos…

-¿Dean? ¿Sam? ¿Dónde… estoy?

-¡Espabilate, Cass! ¡Estamos en medio de un nido de marcianos y necesitamos tu ayuda!

Una exclusa se abrió. Otro marciano entró, pero venia montado en un ingenio metálico con varias patas. Dean lo llamó en su mente "maquina-araña" por el enorme parecido que tenia con una. Protegido por esa coraza de metal, el alienígena se les fue encima con intenciones más que hostiles.

Cass, todavía medio débil y sostenido por los hermanos, levantó una mano y como pudo, reunió poder en su palma. Lo expulsó en una descarga luminosa sobre el agresor extraterrestre, haciendo trizas su maquina y desparramando al pulpo por el piso.

-¡Buen golpe! – festejó Dean. Cass casi se desmayó. La pérdida de sangre que había sufrido era muy severa. Necesitaría un buen rato para que su sobrenatural cuerpo se repusiera – Okey. Salgamos de aquí. ¡Por esa puerta!

El trío abandonó la habitación y a sus aterrados ocupantes, y atravesaron un largo pasillo cilíndrico. Salieron en otra sala, donde con sorpresa hallaron su coche intacto y con su arsenal completo en el baúl trasero.

-¡Esto sí que es un golpe de suerte! – Dean tomó un par de pistolas y una escopeta - ¿Cómo puede ser que estos bichos dejaran a mano este arsenal y sin custodia?

-Creo que no creyeron que merecía la pena preocuparse por tan primitivas armas – dijo Sam, tomando un enorme cuchillo de caza y su pistola – Como sea, ya lo dice la frase…

-"A caballo regalado…" y lo que sigue – Dean se volvió hacia Cass- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-De a poco… me voy recuperando. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Te lo resumiré rápido: la Tierra fue invadida por marcianos. Son unos asquerosos pulpos que tienen unas avanzadas maquinas de destrucción. El bastardo de Crowley no se pudo resistir e hizo un trato con ellos… Utilizó tu sangre para crear una cura para la enfermedad que habría matado a esos bichos, a cambio de controlar sus campos de concentración donde tienen prisioneros a todos los humanos. Estaban a punto de merendarnos cuando tuvimos un golpe de suerte y escapamos. El resto, lo estas viendo.

Castiel frunció el ceño, disgustado. Crowley había llegado muy lejos: usar su sangre para curar a esas impuras criaturas era un blasfemia terrible que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

-Luego seguimos charlando – interrumpió Sam – Hay que salir de acá.

Los Winchester y Castiel subieron al Impala. Dean arrancó y condujo hacia un corredor largo y ancho. El peligro no tardó en manifestarse: dos marcianos aparecieron, a bordo de sus maquinas-araña.

-¡Ajústense los cinturones! – Dean pisó el acelerador. El coche se llevó por delante a los dos aliens y destrozó sus corazas de metal. Una especie de sirena comenzó a sonar. Los Winchester la ignoraron y salieron al exterior por una puerta enorme. El lugar que acababan de abandonar era una especie de inmenso domo gris. Cerca, se alzaba el campo de concentración lleno de humanos capturados.

-¿Adonde ahora? – preguntó Cass.

Dean pisó el freno. Señaló a la prisión.

-Primero, a liberar a toda esa gente – dijo.

* * *

Con ayuda de unas tenazas, los Winchester cortaron el alambrado. Una multitud harapienta de personas huyeron en estampida, frenéticos y felices de verse libres…En ese momento, sonó un sonido como una trompeta. Un trípode alienígena se alzó, amenazador.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tenemos compañía! – Dean y su hermano retrocedieron hasta el coche. Sabían que era en vano intentar huir; los marcianos no tardarían en usar sobre ellos el rayo abrasador.

Castiel bajó del auto. Pese a los gritos de los Winchester, el ángel hizo frente a la maquina de guerra extraterrestre.

-Éste planeta no les pertenece – increpó, severo - ¡Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí!

El inmenso trípode se puso sobre él. Sus luces lo iluminaron desde la cima. El rayo abrasador aparecería en cualquier momento.

-¡Cass! – gritó Dean.

La descarga verde chocó como una ráfaga contra el ángel, haciéndolo desaparecer en una bola de fuego y humo.

-¡Cass! ¡No!

-¡Venga, Dean! ¡Es inútil! ¡Está muerto! – Sam lo empujó hacia el coche- ¡Vámonos!

-¡No! Espera… ¡Mira! – señaló al frente - ¡Sigue vivo, Sammy! ¡Cass sigue vivo!

El humo y el fuego desaparecieron. Castiel yacía intacto. No tenía el más mínimo rasguño en su cuerpo.

-La Tierra no les pertenece, invasores – sentenció - ¡Han cometido un error al venir aquí!

El cuerpo de Cass se iluminó. Al poco resplandecía como un sol en miniatura. Sam y Dean se resguardaron tras el auto. Algo iba a pasar y seria definitivo en este combate por la Tierra.

Dos trípodes más se unieron al primero. Se disponían a atacar…

Castiel liberó su energía a modo de una devastadora onda. Los trípodes se sacudieron y se desplomaron, cuando sus ocupantes cayeron fulminados por la descarga. Lo mismo les sucedió a los marcianos que estaban dentro del domo y a los que se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia, por todo el globo. Todos y cada uno de ellos murieron; al compartir la sangre de Cass en sus cuerpos como cura a su enfermedad, se habían ligado irremediablemente a él. Por ende, le fue fácil quitarles la vida estuviesen donde estuviesen.

Todo había concluido. Los Winchester se reunieron con su amigo, quien suspiró agotado.

-¡Cass! ¿Estas…?

-Estoy bien, Dean. Solo necesito otro momento para… recuperarme.

Sam miró a los trípodes caídos.

-Los has matado.

-A todos y cada uno de ellos por toda la Tierra – explicó el ángel, bajando la vista apesadumbrado – No me enorgullece haber cometido éste genocidio, pero era necesario. Estas crueles criaturas no cesarían en sus intentos de dominar éste mundo. Era necesario acabar con ellos definitivamente.

Una exclusa se abrió en uno de los trípodes abatidos. Sam sacó su pistola y apuntó. Un pulpo marciano salió arrastrándose, su cuerpo lleno de ampollas y echando humo… No duraría mucho. Pronto moriría, como el resto de sus hermanos.

Dean no quiso correr riesgos. Tomó la pistola de manos de Sam y le descerrajó un tiro a la amorfa criatura. Cuando se hizo patente que no se movería más, pateó sus tentáculos y se sentó un momento sobre una roca que había cerca. Suspiró.

-Hey, me dieron ganas de comer comida china – dijo - ¿Alguien quiere calamares al vapor? Yo invito.


	6. Después de la invasión

**Epilogo **

**Después de la invasión **

Se calcula que al menos cuarenta millones de personas perdieron la vida en el primer ataque a la Tierra por parte de los marcianos, antes de que Cass consiguiera matarlos a todos con su angélico poder.

Para fines prácticos, la invasión acabó totalmente. Una vez recuperadas del desastre, las principales superpotencias del mundo se aseguraron de que no cayeran más cilindros de Marte enviando un contingente de misiles con cabezas nucleares a la zona del planeta rojo donde se suponía que los alienígenas tenían su guarida. Si todavía quedaban marcianos en Marte, conocerían en carne propia el dolor de padecer un holocausto nuclear…

Pronto, se inició la reconstrucción. Las ciudades fueron recompuestas y la civilización se alzó de la devastación. Al cabo de un año, parecía como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido. Con un acuerdo tácito, las personas decidieron olvidar los dolorosos momentos vividos durante la invasión y continuaron más o menos con sus vidas normalmente.

Sam y Dean retomaron sus actividades cazando monstruos y demonios; lejos de desparecer, sus enemigos sobrenaturales seguían latentes y acechando al mundo desde las sombras. La invasión supuso para todos ellos una pausa hasta que el conflicto se resolvió.

Por su parte, Castiel dedicó sus esfuerzos en hallar a Crowley; tenía pensado hacerle pagar cara la traición que cometiera al vender a la raza humana a los invasores. Lo halló luego de una infructuosa búsqueda sentado en un banco de plaza, en un parque de Inglaterra, leyendo tranquilamente un libro titulado _"La Guerra de los Mundos"_.

-Suena irónico que alguien decidiera escribir la historia de este desastre a su modo – comentó el demonio, cerrando el libro un momento y mirando al recién llegado – No salen ni Dean, ni Sam, ni tú ni yo. Que pena… Ah, y los marcianos se mueren de gripe, al final.

-Crowley. Has cometido un grave pecado al aliarte con esos monstruos- sentenció Castiel.

-¿Qué le hace una raya más al tigre? – el demonio sonrió. El otro no le devolvió el gesto. Suspiró – Sospecho que ahora que la Guerra de los Mundos acabó, vienes a castigarme. ¿O me equivoco?

Cass lo observó con frialdad.

-Debería hacerlo – dijo – Debería matarte aquí y ahora por lo que has hecho…

-¿Pero no vas a hacerlo por…?

-Dean y Sam lo harán por mí. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Que simpático. Gracias. Te lo debo.

-No me debes nada. Pretendo estar ahí el día en que una serpiente como tú muerda el polvo.

-Reserva boletos en primera fila, entonces.

Se hizo el silencio. Ángel y demonio se miraron a los ojos, midiéndose.

-Adiós, Castiel.

-Hasta luego, Crowley – Cass desapareció. Suspirando ruidosamente, el Rey del Infierno tomó de nuevo su libro y siguió leyéndolo...

**FIN**


End file.
